


The Dragon's Anguish

by Spockary_Holmes



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But not alot, Cliffhanger, F/M, Infinity War spoilers, Not Really A Happy Ending, You Have Been Warned, dont read if you dont want spoilers, some tony/kage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockary_Holmes/pseuds/Spockary_Holmes
Summary: Ok so after seeing IW i wanted to finally put my charater into the MCU so this is kinda my idea of working her into the fandom. I do know that some of this story might not make since but thats because I havent typed the parent story yet. More or less this is a trial run to see if I like the way I set this up then ill start to draft the parent story and i will probably make this the Prologue to the parent story.ALSO IF YOU READ THE TAGS THIS DOES CONTAIN INFINITY WARS SPOILERS SO DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS. IF ANYONE COMMENTS ABOUT SPOILERS ILL MAKE SURE THANOS *cant say due to spoiler*Anyways enjoy my pain and suffering from watching it.





	The Dragon's Anguish

Thanos was just as strong as Bruce had mentioned. Even with their combined strength there was no hope to defeat him and just like that Stephen handed over the Time stone. Kage stared at him in shock as she helped Parker stand, “I agree with Tony, how could you?” she said in a shocked tone, “There was no other way. Were the endgame now” Stephen nodded and walked to Kage's side, “Is everyone alright?” she called as her spectral wings faded, “That was pretty awesome” Parker blinked, “Hm?” she tilted her head at him, “Your wings and arms look like the same magic-y stuff that the wizard-”, “My name is Dr. Strange or Stephen” Stephen interrupted, “Sorry, but yeah they look like the same stuff his shields are made of. How do you do that?” Parker asked as he walked around her, “Training young one” she chuckled and shook the dust from her robe, “Yeah that was pretty impressive” Quill glanced at her, “My condolences for the loss of your girlfriend. I couldn't imagine if I lost Stephen” she glanced at Stephen who was talking with Tony, “You both seem close. If you do not mind my asking, what are you?” Mantis asks as she studies Kage, “Me? I'm a dragon mutant. Well, I didn't come from earth so to say. I don't know where I come from really. I just remember waking up and being in the hospital when I was younger” Kage shrugs, “What happened to your...um....” Drax paused and notioned to his arms, “Car accident. Its a loooooong story” Kage rolled her eyes and glanced over at Tony who decided to join them, “Kage?” he asked, “Yes Tony?” she sighed as he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her, “How you holding up?”, “Fine. And yourself?”, “Good. No injuries?”, “Nah, im fine”, Mantis creeped over and touched Kage's tail which caused her to flinch and nearly trip on some nearby debris, “Aiyeeeee!” Kage yelled as Parker shot out a web to keep her from falling, “You ok??” he asked, “Ye-yeah, just don't like to be startled” Kage sighed and the bands around her horns glowed to form her claws, “I guess I should have mentioned to you guys not to touch her tail” Stephen teases, “Very funny Hun” Kage glares at him as she uses a bit of her magic to open a portal, “Whoa whats that?” Parker questions, “My own pocket dimension. Its not much but it stores stuff I may need” she nods as she disappears inside it then returns with a new robe on, “What did you do?” Drax asks, “I put away my armor robe. Its damaged and I will have to fix it at a later time” she sighs and the portal disappears, “Can you make a portal to get us back to earth?” Quill asks, “I don't have enough reserved magic to make a portal that far, nor does Stephen. The battle took quite a bit out of us” she glances at Stephen as he walks over and wraps his arms around her, “We did our best and thats all that matters” Stephen whispers and hugs her tightly. 

Kage couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen but all she cared about was that her Stephen was alive after the fight with Thanos. Suddenly Mantis glances around and gasps, “Something is happening” she calls and her body starts to turn to ash, “He did it...” Kage whispers as Drax starts to fade, “Stephen, in case I don't make it I have something to tell you” she says as she hugs him, “It will be ok Kage I love you too” Stephen tries to hold back tears, “I do to but its not that” she sniffles, “What do you mean?” he asks, “Stephen...Im-” she was stopped by his body starting to fade, “No...no Stephen!” Kage yells as he smiles to her, “There was no other way....Trust in me.....” he whispers as his body fades. All that was left was Tony and Kage on Titan. Without notice the band around her neck shatters and she lets out a loud roar, Tony glances at her, powerless to stop her transformation. Her body morphs into the form of what seems to be a giganotosarus to which Tony runs to her and tries to use what is left of his suit to restrain her but she breaks free and rams into every available piece of debris, “Kage! Its not worth it! Calm down!” he yells but she doesn't hear him. After a long while of raging around it goes quiet, “Kage?” Tony calls but no reply, “Kage!” he yells and starts to search around for her. He finds her in the bottom of a pit surrounded by what looked to be a false ground, “Kage? Are you ok?” he asks as he kneels beside her body, “Heh.....funny how things happened...” she chuckles faintly, “What do you mean?” he questions, “Just this morning I was supposed.....to go have lunch with Stephen and tell him some news......but instead im here....and he is gone.....” she sighs and coughs up blood, “What news? Like your moving or something? I should have known you two wouldn't work out. Should have stayed with me” he jokes, “Oh Tony.......” she rolls her eyes and notions for him to come closer, “What?” he tilts his head and she whispers something to him, “No.....Your kidding” he deadpans, “Nope....but I guess....” she stops and glances off, “Well, lets at least get you out of this pit” he nods. Gently he helps her up and uses his boosters to fly out of the pit to find a safer place to stay for the moment. Kage mentions that she found a cave while she was in her rage mode and they head to it. Once she was settled she used some of her little remaining magic to make a protective barrier, “Since you never really told me. How did you and the wizard meet?” Tony asks, “Oh now you want to hear the story?” she laughs, “Well theres nothing better to do” he shrugs, “Alright. I guess Ill tell you” she smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I cried at the end of Infinity War. Im emotionally hurt over the ending.


End file.
